Heart of Glass
by xPaperBoat
Summary: SasoHina/SasuHina/SasoSaku AU. Even if I could get another girl, that one I wanted, was the one I just couldn’t have.


**A/N**: REWRITE (of Papermoon ._.)!

Yessir. Don't worry; it'll be even crappier than before.

Instead of【SasuHinaSai 】

I switched it up:【SasuHinaSaso 】Yay :D for Sasori! 3 & This time, Sasori is the bad guy cheater :D !

* * *

✿ 에픽하이 (Epik High) - 1분 1초 (1 Minute, 1 Second) ✿

-

I felt absolutely **pathetic**. This was the third, maybe fourth day I had skipped school, staying home, just hoping—no waiting for _her_ to call. Sadly, I knew it wasn't going to happen. It was all my fault, if I hadn't screwed up… everything would be perfect, but I had always messed things up, even as a kid. My story wasn't too long; it was extremely simple in fact.

:-:

The _other_ girl of my dreams, Haruno Sakura, let out a little moan as I gently nibbled the pale skin on her neck. I think this was possibly, roughly estimating… the ninth time we've done _this_. You know, making out, foreplay, sex. I know it was wrong, when I already had a girlfriend, but I just couldn't resist. Sakura was sexy, as it is, and she was willing to give me what I wanted. Unlike Hinata, who was always hopelessly ranting about how she wanted to wait until the time was "right", she was too innocent for sex anyways. Besides, I liked Sakura. She was… let's put it, sweet, and very refreshing (from the usual timid-ness Hinata gave me).

So, there I was, shirtless, legs hanging off the edge of my bed, while Sakura sat on my lap, her long legs beginning to wrap around my waist. She looked at me lovingly, with those oh-so tempting jade eyes and smirked as my hands reached for the hem of her maroon colored tee-shirt. Once I was sure my fingertips were latched on there, I pulled the useless piece of clothing up and off her body. After randomly flinging the shirt somewhere around room, I eyed Sakura up and down. She giggled and blushed, (which was surprising) causing me to want her even more. I was sure I couldn't take it anymore, so my hands greedily went over to the clips of her black lacey bra. I quickly unclipped it and threw it somewhere, getting a gasp from Sakura. That was a new addition.

She looked so vulnerable, so enticing, so… seductive.

Without thinking, I had forced my mouth upon hers, enraged in a battle of tongues, while my hands massaged Sakura's perky breasts. I had nearly lost control, about to take her right then and there, until I heard a muffled, "Sasori-kun?" But I **knew** I was just imagining it. No one was here except Sakura and I, and the doors were locked… so, nothing to worry about… right?

Well that's what I thought.

When continuing in our little act, I heard a small click. Apparently Sakura heard it too. We stared at each other for a moment, before looking towards my bedroom opening. Standing there under the doorway was no other that Hinata, a brown takeout box with a red ribbon wrapped around it, clutched in her hand.

…?

Damn it.

Hinata stared with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, while Sakura scrambled off me, in search of her clothes. I mentally slapped myself wishing this was just some sort of horrible nightmare, but it wasn't and my wish surely wouldn't come true.

My eyes roamed over too Sakura, who was now fully dressed. She blushed, obviously embarrassed, and ran out the doorway, partially hitting Hinata with her shoulder.

And it all went downhill from there.

:-:

So, as expected… she broke up with me.

I don't even understand why I'm still hung up on her. We're over, done, finished. And I could have ANY girl I wanted. So, why sit here, alone, moping, waiting for a call that I wasn't going to get, while I could be getting another girl?

What's worse about this situation is that Hinata has probably, I'm guessing, forgotten about me. Or she's in the process of forgetting me. I can picture it now. She's probably out with that loud mouth, Ino, and the tom-boy, Tenten. Hinata would be listening to her friends bad-mouth me, while they spot out guys that'd be compatible with Hinata.

It saddened me, of course. Even if I could get another girl, that one I wanted, was the one I just couldn't have.

I couldn't deal with the feeling of constant heartbreak and sadness anymore—it was annoying. So, I made a promise.

I'd get Hinata back, no matter what it'd take. Making her jealous, casting a spell on her, whatever. I knew no matter what, I'd make her _beg _to become my girlfriend again. Then my life would be back on track. My happily ever after.

At least, that was what I thought.

* * *

**A/N**: It was crappy, eh? xD Yeah, I know, but whatever. If there are mistakes… I'll fix them later. & That 1 Minute, 1 Second song? My inspiration for this chapter. Well, byebye.


End file.
